A thousand years
by bambi bambolina
Summary: This is an Alec/bella one shot! What if Alec met Bella before Edward did? What if rumours got in the way?


**A Thousand year**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more...**

**I'll love you for a thousand more...**

**One step closer**

It's been almost a year since I left him, to move in with Charlie. The memories of the time we spent together , were still fresh in my mind as if they happened yesterday.

I was in class but I wasn't listening to the teacher's rantings. Instead I was remembering the first time we met.

_Mom had just met phil. She was love drunk. They got married after a few months of dating. For some it seemed that the were going to fast but for them it was perfect._

_For their honeymoon they decided to go to venezia and took me with them. I was enthusiastic about traveling out of the states finally. _

_The moment we arrived, they ditched me at the were almost fourty but still acted like reckless teenagers. I sighed, at least they were happy. I unpacked and immediatly fell asleep. I was so tired from the thirteen hour flight._

_When I woke up, it was already dark out and unsurprisingly the newly wed couple still hadn't returned._

_I was really bored so I got my wallet with the hotel key and went out for a stroll around the city._

_They didn't exagerate when they said the city was beautiful. It was like being in a beautifu, infinite dream. It was the perfect city for couple, I could see why mom and phil chose it for their honeymoon_

_It was depressing to be the only single in the middle of a city of couples._

_"Why so sad, mia cara?" Said a voice from behind me._

_I quickly turned around, luckily not tripping over myself, and I saw him. He was very handsome, his beauty could compete with a god's and win. His eyes were scarlet red like blood, burning with flames of passionthat rendered me speechless._

_"I'm not sad..." was the only thing I was able to repl, still in a daze._

_"Yes, you are. I can see it in your expression and in the way you move, mia cara."_

_"So what? Yes, I'm sad but why should you care You're just a stranger to me!" I was infuriated. Who was he to question my feelings?_

_"I won't be one for much, if you would allow me to get to know you." His smile was like a shining star that was at it's brightest. It was hard to say "no" to him._

_"Hmmm, why not?"_

_He smirked and grabbed my hand. I just blushed and when he kissed my hand i turned into a tomaeto. "Mia cara, my name is Alec Volturi. May I have the pleasure of knowinging the name of such a pretty face?"_

_"I'm Isabella swan but everyone calls me Bella.."_

_"Bella, beautiful in italien, that name suits you perfectly, Mia Bella" His husky voice was so melodic and breathtaking just like him._

The bell rang, meaning it was lunch time. I grabbed all my stuff and put it in my bag, heading out the class. Outside Edward was waiting fo me, looking like a model right off the runway as always.

Everyonethought we were a couple but no, just no! The truth was that my interest in him was mere curiousity. I've never heard of vegetarien vampires and I wanted to know more. So I told him that the wolves told me about "the cold ones" when in reality i knew about vampires thanks to the Volturi. I met them before a couple of days after Alec and I started dating.

"_Alec, what if they don't like me? What if you get in trouble for revealing your true nature? What if they hurt you?" I was panicking_

_"Always the selfless one, mia bella. Don't worry!I told them everything and while at first they were hesitant, the moment Aro read my thoughts they knew you weren't a harm and they are going to adore you!" His smile was so calming and his words so sure._

And they did. They became a second family for me.

Anyway, Edward thought to have a crush on. I told him straightforward that I loved someone else, with defects and all. He kept trying to find out who it was but i always told him "It's for me to know and you to never find out." or "If I told you I would have to kill you". He always laughed at that and we became good friends but I could still see the want in his eyes.

He grabbed my bag ( I got tired of trying to make him stop grabbing my bag) and we walked to the cafeteria for lunch. I just bought a bottle of lemonade since I wasn't hungry.

When we sat down at the Cullen table, the others were already there. Alice was talking about vampire gossip. I hated human gossip but vampire gossip was really interesting.

"Oh! My! God! Edward, Bella did you guys hear about the latest volturi couple?"

"Nope" Edward answered for the both of us. He pisses me off, can't he see I can answer for myself? I didn't say anything because I really wanted to know about the volturi. I hadn't talked with them for about a month so I was curious.

" Heidi and Alec are dating!"

I was left mouth opened. "Are you sure Alice?" I asked. It couldn't be. He loved me!

"Yes! I had a vision. They were in a dark room really close. They were whispering and laughing like couples do." I couldn't listen to her rambles anymore. I grabbed my bag and ran outside to the forest before they were able to stand up and follow me.

I felt the tears slowly coming down my face. He promised me we would last.

_The night before I was supposed to move to Forks. Alec took me on a surprise date. He made Heidi and Jane help me get ready since I didn't even know where he was taking me. _

_When they were done playing Bella Barbie, I was blindfolded and Alec came to accompany me to whereever the date was. The blindfold stayed on, the whole trip. Luckily It was short._

_The moment the blindfold came off,I was left speechless by the magnificence and the elegence of the meadow. It was hidden in the end of forest near the castle. That garden had been the our place and the view from the cliff was beautiful. _

_He decorated it for a midnight picnic. It was simple but elegant and pretty, the way i liked it._

_He had a chef cook a delicious meal for me and he even tried to eat som just to make me laugh._

_Once I finished the food we layed down on the grass. His arms were around me and my head was on the chest. We didn't feel the need to talk. We were happy just in our little world, stargazing._

_"Alec?"_

_"Yes, mia Bella?"_

_"Will you forget me when you leave?" As soon as ther words left my mouth, I was sitting on his lap with his eyes burning in mine."_

_"Mia bella! Are you joking? I love you so much that not even words can describe how much I love if we've only known each other for two months your my whole world. You're the moon and the stars that light up the midnight sky, my other half. Without you I'm nothing. We'll be togethersoon. I'll wait for you even a thousand years and if that isn't enough i'll wait a thousand mor. No one will be able to replace you. Plus if I ever hurt you, the rest of the volturi would have my head." With that said he winked at me and I knew we woud be forever._

"Bella" Edward called for me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"yes?" I hid my face from him so he couldn't see my red puffy eyes.

"Why did you runaway?"

"Because I couldn't stand being in their for another minuete" He understood I didn't want to talk about it but I could see he wanted to know why. I didn't care about him.

"Want me to drive you home?"

"Yes please" Today I was ditching.

"Ok, let's go" He stood up and helped me get up.

The drive home was silent. I just stared at the green view. We arrived home in a heartbeat thanks to the fact I was too occupied to be yelling at Edward-pyscho-driver for driving to fast. He parked in the side way.

Right in front of my house, was that black ferrari I knew too well. It brought back a million memories but only one stood out the most.

_Only three hours leftbrhore I had to catch my flight. Alec drove me to the airport inhis sleek, black ferrari while the others were following behind us on a bus. It was something completly ridiculous. I still dont get why they didn't use their cars but oh well...you never know what to expect from them. That's what made them so loveable._

_When we arrived at the airport, tears started pouring and I couldn't stop them,_

_My mom was already here, waiting for me at the check-in. It had been a while since I last saw her since she went to other italien cities while I stayed with the volturi. She thoguht it would be healthy for me to have a fling when truthfully what I had with Alce was much more than a stupid fling. She was going to go With phil to Florida while I went to forks._

_Aro was the first to hug me and then all the others (except alec) joined in, creating a huge group hug. "Don't forget to call us bellbear" They all said at the same time. It was funny how in tune they were._

_I quickly dugged my way out of the group hug an went to hug Alec. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck. Our lis met in a small quick kiss. His kisses made me go to lalaland. How I would miss them..._

_"Mia Bella, T'aspettero per sempre" He whispered in my ear. His soft breath tickled myneck and made me shiver/_

Edward's voice broke me out of my trance. "Bella stay in here!" He didn't have the right to to order me around like a child.

I stopped him before he left the car. "No, I won't Edward! I need to do this."

"What do you..." I got out of the car before he finished the question and he was to shocked to try to stop me.

There he was, leaning against his black car, in all his dangerous beauty. They very sight of him left me speechless.

When his eyes met mine, i froze on the spot and all my surroundings disappeared.

"Alec." It was barely audible but he heard and immediatly stood infront of me.

I could see his blood red eyes better now. They mirrored mine, sadness, grief, pain and betrayel. What gave him the right to feel like that?! He was the one that betrayed my heart...

"Why?"

"Why what?" I was confused

"Bella, Why did you forget about me?"

"Me?! You were the one that forgot about me!" The rage in me took control. "You're the bastard going out with Heidi, not me!"

"What?! That's absurd! She's like a sister to only reason we got so close lately was because we were planning a surprise visit! You're the one going out with that lame excuse of a vampire!"

"Whear did you that from? We're just friends!"

"All the vampire are talking about how the young, single vegetarian vamp fell for a human and that they've been dating"!

I scoffed. "He wishes!"

"You mean he tried to hit on you?!" He was getting angrier by tha second.

"Yeah but love, you know your the only I want. No one is or will ever be able to steal my heart from ou."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and protectivly. "I'm sorry, Mia bella. I shouldn't have believed in silly rumors."

"I shouldn't have either. I guess we both were wrong."

I wrapped my arms around him to, placing my head on his chest while he layed his head on top of mine. "Your friend is staring at us." He was lauging at Edward

"Let him. He's not important"

"How about we give him a show, mia bella?" His playful smirk was just mindblowing.

Without even waiting for my reply, his cold lips met mine. I had missed his kisses. I was in heaven.

Nothing could ruin the moment, not even Eddie or stupid gossiping vampires.

"What the hell?!" Well maybe his whiney voice could but It didn't matter.

**A/NOk so I just got a lappy and I had lost my writing mojo for a while. I hope you all enjoy! :D It'd be nice to know your thoughts. Oh and Sadly I don't own neither The song a thosand years nor Twilight! Till next time loevlies!**


End file.
